Los campeones también se equivocan
by RougeElephant
Summary: Después de mucho tiempo de haber vivido en la misma región Red decide al fin cumplir su sueño de convertirse en el mejor maestro Pokémon. Pero no parece ser lo que realmente ha deseado, y al volver a su hogar, se entera de una noticia que destruye su mundo. ONESHOT.


¡Hola! Este fanfiction es un regalo para una amiga, feliz año nuevo a todos! Espero que lo disfruten y nuevamente la misma advertencia.

**ADVERTENCIA: **El Siguiente OneShot contiene **SPECIALSHIPPING** así que, si no te gusta esta pareja estás a tiempo de darle en la tachita para salir. Y también contiene muerte de personaje. Sin nada más que decir ¡Disfrútalo por favor! Leer de preferencia con la canción The Scientist de Coldplay.

* * *

**El Científico**

_Vengo a reunirme contigo.  
Decirte, que lo siento.  
__No sabes lo hermosa, que estás…_

Red había preparado todas sus cosas, estaba listo para continuar su aventura, lejos de Kanto, lejos de Johto y cualquier otra región que él ya conocía. Volvió a Pallet Town sólo para despedirse y decir que no volvería en bastante…bastante tiempo. Había vuelto para despedirse de todos para siempre, al fin cumpliría su sueño, para lo que él había nacido. Su madre lloró mientras lo abrazaba y le imploraba que se cuidara, Red no paraba de decir que ya estaba bastante mayor. _"Sólo tienes 16 años Red ¿Estás seguro?" _Red abrió la puerta de su hogar, respiró hondo y miro todo a su alrededor. Imaginaba las aventuras que tendría, los retos nuevos que se aproximarían, la gente nueva que conocería , los Pokémon nuevos que él atraparía, y se imaginó su nombre, en la cima. Como el mejor MAESTRO Pokémon que nunca antes había existido, una leyenda… A Red desde chico le habían enseñado que si él se lo proponía, podría lograr a ser lo que fuese. Y el sueño de Red era ese. Así que estaba dispuesto a cumplirlo.

-Claro que sí Madre. Estoy completamente seguro.

-Pero Red…¿Y tus amigos?

-Ellos estarán bien, y si el destino así lo quiere volveremos a reunirnos. Deja de preocuparte tanto, ya me había ido de la casa antes.

-Pero nunca para siempre…Nunca tan lejos…

-Prometo regresar algún día, pero no regresaré aquí hasta que me convierta en el mejor maestro Pokémon que haya existido. Y entonces tú y todos estarán orgullosos de mí. Es lo que más anhelo.

-Por favor Red. Ve con cuidado.

-Ja ja, no te preocupes. Tengo a mis Pokémon y a Pika. ¿Verdad?

Pika saltó al hombro de Red con unos ojos muy brillantes. La madre despidió a Red en la entrada, y recordó la primera vez que se fue de casa, suspiró hondo y cerró la puerta. Red ya se había despedido de Blue, Gold, Crystal, Green…y todos excepto de Yellow. Tenía un poco de miedo, no sabía cómo reaccionaría Yellow, su mejor amiga…No quería dejarla, le tenía un aprecio muy enorme, incluso…antes de eso se dijeron algunas cosas. Al fin después de mucho tiempo, Yellow se había confesado con Red, pero inmediatamente había escapado, Red pudo alcanzarla y entonces ambos se miraron.

-Olvida lo que dije...No era eso lo que quería decir Red. Lo lamento.

-Yellow. Por favor, no más mentiras. Me mentiste una vez haciéndote pasar por un chico, siempre ocultas tus verdaderos sentimientos. Nunca sé si estás realmente bien. Te lo ruego, esta vez dime la verdad. ¿Yo te gusto? ¿Es cierto lo que dice Blue? ¿Desde hace cuánto yo te gustaba?

-Red…no es eso todo fue una confusión…

-¿Entonces qué dijiste hace rato? ¿Por qué escapar? ¡Yellow! ¡Por favor dímelo!

-¡Todo es cierto Red! Me gustas, siempre me has gustado! Pero no quise decírtelo, siempre me has visto como una hermana pequeña y como tu mejor amiga. No tengo ni una oportunidad contigo, eso ya lo sabía desde hace mucho tiempo….Por eso…me guardaba todo lo que sentía, intenté ocultarlo, pero no pude, pensé que pasaría el tiempo y yo me desenamoraría de ti…Pero no pasó….y yo…te sigo….queriendo tanto….y ya no aguanto….

-Yellow. ¿Me amas?

Yellow miró con sus ojos llorosos a Red, sentía que la voz se le iba, la garganta se le cerraba. Las piernas le temblaban y su corazón se iba a salir de su pecho.

-Respóndeme Yellow. Sólo dí sí o no.

-Te amo Red.

Yellow se volvió a girar, quería salír de allí. Ya no aguantaba, Red la volvió a detener con la mano aprensándole la muñeca. La giró y la atrajo hacia él con fuerza. La miraba con el rostro serio que Red solía tener casi siempre al enfrentarse contra cualquier reto, sus manos le temblaban y rápidamente con sus manos tomó a Yellow de la cabeza.

-Odio tus mentiras Yellow. Odio que ocultes siempre tu verdadera yo. Odio siempre todo eso que eres…Y odio más que no me lo hayas dicho.

-Perdóname Red. Perdóname…Lo siento…lo siento.

Red la besó con fuerza, y la abrazó atrayéndola más hacia él. Sus dedos se aferraban a su espalda. La abrazó como si nada más importara. Era lo único que Red quería saber, que Yellow le amaba. Sólo saber eso le hacía feliz. Finalmente se separó de ella, Yellow tenía los ojos bien abiertos con una cara de extrema confusión en ella.

-Yo también te amo Yellow.

Limpió sus lagrimas y volvió a abrazarla, esta vez siendo más cuidadoso con ella.

-Y te perdono. Te perdono por mentirme. Pero por favor, no vuelvas a irte así ¿Está bien? Prométeme eso, y que no volverás a mentirme a partir de ahora.

-Te lo prometo Red.

Ambos sonrieron, y estuvieron abrazados por mucho tiempo. Tenían bastante vergüenza de contarles a los demás, así que decidieron por un tiempo callarlo, pero pronto Blue se dio cuenta, y llegó el momento donde ya todos lo sabían, pero se acostumbraron a ello. Red y Yellow se avergonzaban mucho cuando hacían chistes referente a ellos, pero ambos pudieron contra eso, no eran novios, pensaban que eso era algo muy tonto, y que no estaban preparados. Pero ellos sabían que su amor era mutuo, y eso les bastaba. Red iba recordando ese momento a medida que se acercaba a la casa donde Yellow vivía. Pero para su sorpresa, su tío, el pescador Wilton le dijo que Yellow no se encontraba, que había salido desde la mañana. Red agradeció y se fue un poco triste, caminó hasta un risco muy alto donde volaría en Aero para salir lo más pronto de Kanto hasta que entonces escuchó una voz proveniente de atrás.

-¡Red! ¡Red! ¡Espera!

-¿Yellow?

Yellow corrió hacia él y Red se bajó de Aero, ella estaba muy cansada había corrido por mucho tiempo, tanto que el aire le faltaba.

-Menos mal que ha venido Yellow. Estaría bastante triste si no te hubiera visto hoy…Hay algo…que tengo que decirte, lo he pensado bastante tiempo y…

-Sé que vas a irte Red. Siempre lo supe. No eres del tipo de chicos que se queda para siempre en un lugar…Sé tus más grandes sueños y deseos, y sé…que esta ciudad y esta región…y todo esto…es demasiado pequeño para ti.

Red sonrió, estaba alegre que Yellow comprendiera, incluso más que los demás, y su madre propia. Yellow le devolvió la sonrisa, y sacó de una canasta bastante comida preparada.

-Yo…hice…esto para ti. Para el camino…También traje una manta…y algunas medicinas…Y una brújula y un mapa…y por aquí hay algunas vendas….también traje pociones….

Red echó a reír, y puso su mano en la cabeza de Yellow.

-¡Muchas gracias Yellow! Gracias por preocuparte por mi.

Yellow colocó todas las cosas en la mochila de Red, la cual observó que sólo tenía dinero, unas cuantas balls, cepillo de dientes y calzoncillos.

-¡Red! ¿Realmente pensabas pasar el resto de tu vida con sólo eso?

-Digamos que…algo me hizo saber que vendrías… Y si no lo hubieras hecho, quién sabe qué haría sin ti.

Yellow sonrió con las mejillas sonrojadas, y estiró su mano hacia Red.

-Entonces…supongo…que esto es un adiós…

-Claro que no Yellow.

-Pero, ¿No es que te vas para siempre?

-De ellos sí, pero de ti nunca. Prometo llamarte todos los días, y también haré que sepas de mi. No perderás la huella de mi. Y también vendré por ti. Te lo prometo. Voy a regresar por ti, cuando me convierta en un maestro Pokémon y tenga la edad necesaria para estar para siempre contigo, y que tú Yellow, seas mi esposa. Pero para que mi promesa se cumpla tú debes prometerme que esperarás por mí. ¿Podrías Yellow? ¿Podrías prometerme eso?

Yellow se amarró el corazón para no llorar, no soportaba la idea de que Red se fuera para siempre, pero le hacía feliz imaginar su futuro, siendo su esposa. Y esta para siempre a lado de la persona que ella amaba. Sin embargo un pensamiento más la perturbaba…pero lo ignoró y decidió darle la mejor sonrisa que pudo.

-¡Lo prometo Red!

Red se acercó a Yellow y le besó la frente, abrazándola fuertemente. Se separó de ella, y le regaló su gorra.

-Sé que eres fuerte Yellow y sabrás protegerte. Pero por si acaso…También quiero dártelo…

Buscó en sus bolsillos y sacó su Pokéball que llevaba, la miro nostálgico pero con voz firme la estiro y tomó las manos de Yellow para poner la Pokéball en ellas, y cerrarlas.

-Voy a confiar en ti Poli. Yellow es muy fuerte, pero quiero que estés con ella y la cuides, no te preocupes no es un para siempre. Sigues perteneciéndome, simplemente, Yellow cuidará de ti, y tú cuidarás de Yellow. ¿Está bien? Claro que sí.

Yellow miraba estupefacta a Red mientras él se subía en Aero junto con Pika.

-Ahora sí puedo marcharme en paz.

-Por…por favor cuidate Red! Y, llámame cuando puedas!

-Lo haré Yellow! ¿Recuerdas? Es una promesa. ¡Aero, usa vuelo!

Las alas de Aero comenzaron a aletear fuertemente llevando a Red hacia lo alto, se despidió con la mano derecha de Yellow y en pocos minutos Yellow perdió la vista de Red quién se alejaba cada vez más en lo profundo del cielo. Tomó fuertemente la Pokéball en su mano, y comenzó a llorar… Caminó sola por el bosque Viridian dirigida hacia el gimnasio de Green donde seguramente estarían sus amigos reunidos. Todos estaban felices comiendo y platicando, ellos sabían que Red partiría, pero no sabían cuando. Lo estaban esperando hasta que Yellow entró con manos temblorosas, tenía en ellas a Poli, y la gorra de Red. Todos posaron sus miradas en Yellow quien no soportaba más su propio peso, dijo en voz muy alta y frágil.

-Red….se ha ido…Para siempre…

Inmediatamente Blue se levantó de la mesa, y corrió a abrazar a Yellow. Todos estaban confundidos, pero muy en el fondo sabían que Red los dejaría en cualquier día. Blue pudo consolar a Yellow quién después de unos minutos se repuso, le invitaron agua y ella estuvo con ellos por casi toda la noche.

-Así que se marchó…

-Sí Blue…

-Ja ja, ¡Es un idiota! Ni si quiera se despidió de nosotros. Pero no lo culpo, seguramente pensó que nos entristeceríamos, o algo así…Red no querría que estuviésemos tristes. Así que no nos pongamos tristes ¿Está bien? Red siempre estará con nosotros, después de todo…nunca nos ha dejado. Ahora, alegra esa cara larga Yellow y sonríe porque estamos todos juntos y somos grandes amigos ¿A que sí?

Blue sonrió y le dio unas enormes palmadas a Yellow en la espalda. Yellow le sonrió y continuaron la velada, la cual fue terminando a medida que se iban todos. Yellow fue la primera en irse, sacó a Poli de la Pokébola, para no sentirse sola ya Chuchu había quedado en casa. Se sentía bastante triste…todas las luces de las casas la alumbraban, y sus manos las sentía frías… Poli empezó a moverse alrededor de ella tratando de animarla.

-No ha pasado si quiera un día y ya siento bastante su ausencia. Seguramente tú también lo extrañas ¿Verdad Poli? No entiendo porque te dejó conmigo…Pero, prometo cuidarte. Después de todo, Red te quiere demasiado. Es más ¡Mañana entrenaremos! Entrenaremos duramente, tú y todos mis Pokémon, y cuando Red regrese, también estará orgulloso de mi.

Yellow llegó a casa, junto a Poli. Le preparó una cama improvisada y él pudo descansar. Se prometió a si misma que a partir de ese día, Poli permanecería con ella, estando a fuera como Chuchu. Se hicieron amigos rápidamente, y Yellow entrenaba duramente todos los días…sin embargo…ese pensamiento la invadía todas las noches. Salía a caminar todos los viernes, el día que Red se había ido. Rápidamente todos crecían…y Yellow lo hacía con ellos.

Ella observaba todas esas luces y el calor que emanaban, ahora caminar a solas por la ciudad se le hacía algo familiar. Caminar…y observar todos los lugares sin Red. Juntaba sus manos para imaginar su calor nuevamente, y entonces sonreía. Yellow se convertía en una mujer muy hermosa, por lo que muchos hombres comenzaron a pretenderla, pero Yellow siempre los rechazó de una forma amable, ella sólo podía pertenecerle a Red. Yellow esperó pacientemente a Red…todos los días.

Red, desde el día que dejó a todos comenzó a hacerse cada vez más fuerte. Llamaba a Yellow todos los días hasta que sus aventuras comenzaron a dificultarse, entonces la empezó a llamar cada mes. Se ocupaba cada día más, y llegó el momento donde Red no marcaba más a Yellow, estaba demasiado ocupado volviendo su sueño realidad. Viajó a través de muchas ciudades, se enfrento contra muchos líderes de gimnasios, todos cada vez más difíciles y problemáticos. Estuvo encerrado por días, y sin visitar un centro Pokémon durante meses, pero las pociones que Yellow había dejado para él le servían. Venció a la elite cuatro muchísimas veces y con el pasar de los años se convirtió en un entrenador muy poderoso, todo su equipo estaba ya elevado al máximo nivel y cuando se sintió preparado se dirigió hacia el Mt Silver. Antes de entrar respiró muy hondo, sentía un poco de miedo pero estaba más que listo, cerró sus puños y apunto hacia dentro, sacó a todo su equipo y corrió con él.

Prontamente todos se enteraban, un entrenador de Pallet Town había pasado por todos los lugares, derrotando a cualquiera que lo retaba, volviéndose más fuerte. Todos conocieron el nombre de Red, y después de muchos años, Red logró convertirse en aquello que había anhelado desde el primer momento.

_Desde ahora, eres el mejor MAESTRO POKÉMON QUE HA EXISTIDO._

El nombre de Red y el de todo su equipo de Pokémon fue escrito en oro, y Red permaneció en aquel lugar por varios años, siendo una leyenda. Enfrentaba a cualquiera que iba a retarlo, y siempre, siempre ganaba. Pero después de muchos años, Red se aburrió de esa vida tan monótona, estaba sentado en el sitio, cuando vio entrar a una mujer con una niña rubia de la mano, la niña tenía un Doduo con ella y lo estaba enseñando a varias cosas, tenía el cabello en una coleta y los ojos celestes, Red se sintió extraño al verla…como si la hubiera visto a alguien, como si le recordara a una persona muy especial en su vida…y entonces recordó… ¡Yellow! Había olvidado por completo Pallet Town, Blue, Gold, Sapphire, Ruby, Green, el profesor Oak, Yellow….su madre. No lo pensó mucho y decidió ir a visitarlos y cumplir la promesa. Tal vez era tarde, pero Red siempre cumplia sus promesas, el viaje fue muy largo, y estuvo preparando todo lo que le diría a Yellow, que sus manos ya no le temblaban…que cualquier niño lo reconocía. En todos lados, saludaban a Red y Red les devolvía el saludo, entre viajero y viajero, Red se hizo más tiempo del que él esperaba, hasta que finalmente un miércoles por la noche regresó a Kanto. Sonrío inmediatamente, todo le hacía recordar muchísimas cosas, se sentía…como en casa. El primer lugar donde sabía que estarían sería el Gimnasio de Viridian, ahí seguramente se encontraría todos, Red entró con ambas manos abriendo la puerta gritando a grandes voces.

-¡¿Donde está el líder de este lugar?!

-¡Hey! Un poco más de respeto, estamos en medio de una reunió….¡ES RED! ¡RED!

Blue corrió a abrazar a Red, junto a los demás, incluso Green se alegraba de verlo, rápidamente se prepararon alimentos, y Red se sentó junto a ellos.

-¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo!

-Y que lo digas. Estoy muy feliz de estar con ustedes de nuevo. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Bueno, no demasiado…

Dijo Blue tomandole la mano a Green, se quitó el abrigo y sonrío a Red.

-Qué….Blue ¿Estás embarazada? ¿De verdad?

-Sí. Ya son siete meses.

-Ja ja, no puedo creerlo. ¡Eres un loco Green!

-Disculpeme señor maestro Pokémon, no sabía que usted vendría a supervisarme j aja….

-Y entonces ¿Quién más esta casado?

Para la sorpresa de Red, todas aquellas parejas que siempre solían pelear, ya eran una pareja oficial. Ruby estaba con Sapphire, y tenían dos hermosos hijos. Gold y Crystal también estaban juntos y Silver estaba comprometido, pero nadie sabía con quién.

-Y bien Maestro Red ¿Qué te ha traído por aquí?

-Basta Green, llámame Red nada más. No hay porque alardear…y para serte sincero…He regresado por una sola razón. Los veo todos muy felices juntos aquí en un ambiente de armonía y al parecer todos se quedaron aquí

-Claro. A diferencia de ti, nos cansamos tanto de ir para allá y para acá, decidimos formar cada uno su propia familia.

-No podría estar más feliz por ustedes, pero…pero… Y ¿Dónde está Yellow? He venido a….pedirle matrimonio al fin. Sólo espero que no esté casada, ja ja…

Todos pasaron de risas a completo silencio. Blue cambio su aspecto totalmente…y se acercó a Red con mucho cuidado.

-¿Por qué ponen esas caras? Ja ja…¿Acaso Yellow ya no les cae bien? ¿Hizo algo malo? ¿Se…casó?...

-Oh…Red….tú…no sabes…Yellow….ella…

Blue rompió en llanto, y Sapphire salió de la habitación. Blue no podía controlarse, y Green no paraba de gritarle que se calmara, que pensara en el niño. Blue se acercó a Red muy alterada.

-¡Ella no nos lo dijo! ¡Nunca dijo nada! ¡se guardó todo para ella! Siempre…siempre sufriendo….Esperando pacientemente, ella asistió a mi boda a la de Sapphire, a la de Crystal…nunca…nunca lo imaginamos….

-¿No imaginar qué? ¡¿Qué ha sucedido con Yellow?!

-¡YELLOW ESTÁ MUERTA!

Red sintió como el aire se le iba. No podía ser cierto, no podía ser verdad…Cómo Yellow...Red comenzó a exigir información que pararan la broma, rompió en llanto también cuando Milton se lo había confirmado. Supo toda la historia, cuando Yellow tenía 21 años, salió de Kanto para ir a buscar a Red, y no se supo de ella alrededor de varios meses, después llamaron desde el Centro Pokémon a casa de Blue, Yellow estaba en muy mal estado, todos fueron a verla pero antes de llegar, lo supieron, era demasiado tarde. Ella había muerto. Había enfrentado una terrible enfermedad que nunca se lo había dicho a alguien, siempre se le veía entrenando duramente a Chuchu y Poli, caminando sola por las calles acompañada de ellos dos y en ocasiones usaba la gorra de Red. Asistieron todos a su funeral, fue demasiado triste. Ella era demasiado joven, sus Pokémon se quedaron todos en el lugar donde Yellow había sido enterrada, Red se diriguió a ese sitio para encontrar a Poli, quién aún continuaba cuidándola. Tenía el cuerpo gastado, y se alegró de ver a Red. Red lo alimentó, y también pudo ver una estatua en forma de un Pikachu hembra. Chuchu había muerto de tristeza, no hacía caso a nadie más y no probó alimento alguno de nadie. Murió esperando el día que Yellow despertara. Pero Yellow no regresaría jamás. Red estaba sentado en aquel lugar, con la mirada perdida….sintió una mano en su hombro, se giró y vio a Blue más tranquila

-Ja…ja…. ¡Es una idiota! Ni si quiera se despidió de nosotros. Pero no la culpo, seguramente pensó que nos entristeceríamos, o algo así…Yellow….no querría que estuviésemos tristes. Así que…así que no nos pongamos tristes ¿Está bien? Yellow siempre estará con nosotros, después de todo…nunca nos ha dejado. Ahora, alegra esa cara larga Red y sonríe porque estamos todos junto….

-Yellow ya no está más…con nosotros.

Blue lloró y abrazó a Red, quién finalmente, toda aquella situación había roto su duro corazón y lloró abrazando a Blue, como un niño pequeño. Más tarde llegó a casa y rompió todas sus cosas desesperadamente, nadie quiso decirle nada a Red. Sabían que debía superarlo como todos ellos lo hicieron, o al menos habían pretendido hacerlo.

_Tenía que encontrarte, decir que te necesito.  
Decir que fui yo quién te apartó.  
Dime tus secretos, hazme preguntas.  
Oh volvamos al comienzo._

Todos recordaban a Yellow y lloraban en silencio por ella. Red se fue al día siguiente que llegó, había pasado toda la noche amarga, pensando….Se sentó justo en el risco donde se despidió de ella, recordó que cuando era pequeño, habían ciertos Pokémon capaz de viajar en el tiempo, y otro capaz de cumplirle un deseo, sacó a todos sus Pokémon y en un acto de desesperación les rogó a todos pelear entre ellos o causar destrozos, tenía que llamar la atención de algún Pokémon legendario, de alguna forma….La escena era horrible, los Pokémon del legendario Red peleando entre sí hasta la muerte, hiriéndose a sí mismos, mientras Red sólo lloraba en desesperación.

_Corriendo en círculos, persiguiéndonos...  
Dirigiéndonos hacia una ciencia desconocida.  
Nadie dijo que sería fácil..._

Todo su esfuerzo había sido en vano. No se sentía tan bien como se supone que sería, no tenía caso ser el mejor maestro Pokémon si eso significaba no tener a Yellow. Todas sus medallas las fundió y sus Pokéballs las rompió y al darse cuenta que ni un Pokémon venía, finamente tomó la decisión de terminar con ese sufrimiento, liberó a todos sus Pokémon quienes lo veían realmente preocupados, se volvió a ellos con lagrimas en los ojos.

_Es una lástima para nosotros apartarnos así.  
Nadie dijo que sería fácil  
Nadie dijo que sería así de difícil_

-Deténgase ya…Lo lamento. No se preocupen. Alguien más los encontrara y los amará tanto como yo. Son libres. Yo…no tengo nada más que hacer en esta vida.

_**Oh, llévame de nuevo al inicio.**_

Finalmente, sin más que pedirle a la vida….se lanzó…esperando lo peor. Ya no tenía caso, y no se arrepentía de haber hecho lo que acababa de hacer. Finalmente su cabeza golpeó el suelo y entonces no sintió nada más….ya no había dolor, ya no había sufrimiento y lagrimas, sólo paz…y soledad.

_Solo estaba imaginando, los números y las figuras  
Separando los rompecabezas.  
Las cuestiones de la ciencia  
De la ciencia y el progreso  
No hablan tan ruidosamente como mi corazón._

En una completa oscuridad escuchó como una voz ronca hablaba y Red no podía entender, no se veía a él mismo pero pudo ver a muchos Pokémon legendarios reunidos en el mismo lugar, aquellos que Red no había querido atrapar, como Celebi, Jirachi, Mewtwo, Mew, Dialga, Reshiram, Arceus y finalmente delante de él a Dialga.

_Dime que me amas  
Vuelve y frecuéntame  
Oh cuando anhelo el comienzo.  
Corriendo en círculos  
Siguiéndonos el uno al otro  
Regresando como nosotros somos._

Dialga comenzó a hablarle a Red, en su propio idioma Pokémon, cosa que Red no entendía, Mewtwo se aproximo a él y comenzó a hablar en el idioma que Red entendía traduciendo a Dialga y Arceus.

-¿Qué es lo que has hecho, Maestro?

-Lo que debí haber hecho hace tiempo.

-¿Por qué has ordenado a tus Pokémon atacarse entre sí?

-Para llamar su atención. Pero no lo he logrado. ¿Dónde estoy?

-No estás en ninguna parte.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Interrumpiste con tu propia vida. No te asesinaron y no moriste de forma natural. Así que estás aquí. Donde no hay nada.

-Significa…que no está Yellow aquí?

-Aquí no hay nada más que tú y nosotros.

Red volvió a llorar. Esa escena, del mejor maestro Pokémon que nunca antes el mundo había visto, acabando con su vida de esa forma. Lo tenía todo, dinero, fama, fortuna, todo lo que siempre había deseado, y lo dejó todo.

-¿No era esto lo que tú siempre pedías Maestro?

-No. No se parece ni un poco a lo que quería.

-Nos atrapaste a todos nosotros. Y luego nos dejaste ir. ¿Por qué los humanos hacen eso? ¿Por qué los humanos lloran? ¿Por qué lloras maestro?

-Porque se sienten tristes, porque se sienten solos…porque están solos…

-Nosotros siempre estaremos con usted, maestro.

-No importa. Yo estoy solo. Ella no está aquí, ella se fue y ella no va a regresar.

-¿Quién no regresará?

-Yellow.

-¿Quién es Yellow, maestro?

Red guardó silencio. Una imagen se mostró en medio de ambos, una chica rubia entrenando a sus Pokémon.

-¿Ella es Yellow, maestro?

-¡Yellow!

Red se aproximó a ella, quería abrazarla, pero su imagen era sólo una ilusión. Red no podía tocarla. Nunca antes ningún Pokémon Legendario había visto a un maestro Pokémon llorar. Finalmente Arceus habló, todos los Pokémon legendarios hablaron, y Mewtwo se aproximó a él.

-Hemos tomado una decisión. Pese a lo que has hecho, no sólo con tu vida si no también con tus Pokémon. Arceus te ha perdonado y ha decidido darte una oportunidad. Para que sigas lo que realmente has deseado. Arceus ha dado permiso a Dialga maestro, de que viaje al pasado y corrija sus errores, con la condición que esto sólo será una vez. ¿Ha entendido, maestro?

-Entendí.

Red sintió como un dolor punzante lo atravesó, y entonces nuevamente se encontró con oscuridad, luego despertó se encontraba en un bosque, había caído de Aero. Pensó que tal vez todo aquello había sido un horrible sueño hasta que entonces Dialga apareció delante de él. Hizo un sonido que indicaba que ahora Red estaba vivo. Escuchó una voz que ya conocía en su mente pronunciarle

-Nos volveremos a ver. Maestro.

Y desapareció. Red comprendió que esta era su nueva oportunidad, sin pensarlo más, subió en Aero y voló hacia el bosque Viridian, donde Yellow estaba con Poli y Chuchu entrenándolos duramente.

-¡Yellow!

-¿Red? ¿Qué haces aquí…

Red saltó desde Aero hacia Yellow abrazándola fuertemente, y le rogó no hacer preguntas.

-Reamente estás aquí…Puedo sentirte…tu calor…

-Red, no entiendo ¿Qué sucedió?

-He vuelto por ti Yellow.

_Nadie dijo que sería fácil  
Es una pena para nosotros habernos apartado  
Nadie dijo que sería fácil  
Nadie dijo que sería así de difícil  
Oh llévame de nuevo al inicio._

-Pero, no ha pasado…ni si quiera un día y yo…

-Ya no quiero irme. No es tiempo aún.

-Red, es lo que tú deseas. Por favor, no te quedes por mi yo…

-No Yellow. Estar contigo es lo que más deseo.

-¿No querías ser un maestro Pokémon?

-Ya lo fui, y no me gustó.

Yellow soltó una pequeña risa, y preguntó a Red muy intrigada.

-¿Estás seguro que no te golpeaste o algo? Actúas muy extraño Red…

-Oh, entonces estás pidiendo que me vaya…

-¡No, no!

Red calló a Yellow con un beso, la abrazó fuertemente, y le prometió que no volvería a perderla, Yellow no comprendió aquello pero decidió no preguntar, ya que eso entristecía a Red. Tiempo más tarde, Red volvió a emprender un viaje, pero esta vez haciéndose responsable de todos sus actos y asegurándose de no cometer el mismo error, siempre tenía en cuenta lo que sucedió en aquella ocasión, que él estuvo muerto, fue carne y fue hueso, llevó el nombre de Red, el mayor maestro Pokémon que jamás había existido…

Y no le gustó.

Él ahora amaba su vida apacible, junto a sus amigos, y junto a la mujer por la que había vuelto.

* * *

FELIZ 2013. XATU LOS AMA. 3 (?


End file.
